Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Life in Shadows
by pika159
Summary: The Pokemon World is slowly being covered in darkness, and it is affecting the Pokemon greatly. Some places are already loss to the shadows with no more inhabitants... It is up to Jet, a human who got turned into a buizel, and his partner, Sparkx the shinx, to figure out how they can save their world before it is too late...
1. Prologue

A human about 18 years old was walking through a black forest along with the lunar duo behind him. The atmosphere was dark, like there was nothing else living. The human sighed a bit before talking.

"... So it's time... isn't, Cress? Dark?" the two legendaries looked away from him a bit, in their own way of saying it was. He sighed and stop. "Then we have to do it here..." he took a stick and drew markings on the ground.

When he was finished, he took out a pokeball and let out his buizel. The weasel was confused at what was happening. his trainer noticed that and told the water type. "After what will happen... You can't be my pokemon anymore... Sory Surf... This is when we have to part ways." the buizel was surprised and didn't wanted to leave. The human sighed. "We can't do anything else to save this world, Surf... I'm releasing you now. You're a wild pokemon again but... Make sure to keep her and your friends safe... Okay?" Surf still seemed to not accept what his trainer said, but then nodded and left.

He smiled with relief and then turned to the center of the markings on the ground. Cresselia went to his left while Darkrai went to his right. "You two are always with me on those sides... But this time it's because it's needed..." the two legendaries readied an attack as he talked.

But something that wasn't supposed to be there came.

"Huh!? What are you doing!?" a girl about one year younger than the boy came and ran to him. "! Don't come close-" before he could finish, the lunar duo released their attack with both humans at the center and they were engulfed by a blinding light and disappeared.

Cresselia floated back in surprise of the girls appearance. Darkrai seemed to had lowered his head.  
_('We can't do anything to bring the other back to normal as what he would have wanted...')_

Cresselia sighed and went closer to where the humans used to be.  
_('I know, but that girl was the one he cared for the most... And mostly my trainer.')_

The nightmare pokemon looked at the sky.  
_('... If you want to see them both that badly, let's just go ahead and watch over them. And like before... you and the girl, me and him.')_

Cresselia nodded and floated away while Darkrai had sank into the shadows.

_... Almost everything went good... Why did she had to come... But what we had done... Isn't reversable... And worse part is... She's probably going to keep her memories..._  
_**While I wouldn't.**_  
_  
_The boy thought as he slowly felt himself changing. His memories were being wiped out of his mind. Last thing he saw before getting unconscious was a bright, green forest.


	2. Chapter 1

... Arrgg... my head hurts... What...what's that... sound?

"Hey! Are you okay!? Oh no, I think it's dead!" it was a young male voice with a somewhat British accent. He grumbled and replied to whose ever voice it was. "I'm not dead..." he slowly opened his eyes and took a look at the one talking. "Your alive!" it was a shinx. And it seemed a bit bigger in size to him. He jolted up and stepped back a bit. "A talking shinx!?" the electric type was a bit confused. "You're a buizel, and you're talking." he was silent for a while until he realized it was true.

**"HOLY ARCEUS I'VE TURNED INTO A POKEMON!"  
**"My ears...!" the shinx stepped back a bit as his company was yelling too loud for him. After a while when the buizel calmed down...

"... Sorry 'bout that... My name is Jet... I used to be... a human... The reason why I was surprised..." the shinx tilted his head. "Aren't humans myths?" Jet shook his head. "They're real but... I can't really remember all that much... I must have amnesia or something..." he turned to the electric type.

"... I haven't got your name yet, who are you?" the shinx replied "I'm Sparkx." Jet was silent for a while again. "... Spark?" Sparkx was instantly ticked "IT'S S-P-A-R-K-X! SPARKX!" Jet tilted his head.

"... Spark-z?"

"IT'S SPARKX NOT SPARK-Z!" the buizel scratched he head and smiled a bit.

"Er... can I just call you Spark?" Sparkx growled a bit, before seemingly giving up and suddenly fainting. Jet got surprised by that, but thought about trying a move. "Water gun." "!" as he thought, Sparkx suddenly had gotten up after he used Water gun.

"JET!" the shinx was ticked again. "You had fainted, I had to do it~" he replied with his arms on his back. "But it didn't have to be water gun!" after a while, he thought for a bit. _'... But for someone who has amnesia... He's extraordinary... Maybe he can...'_ he looked up at the weasel. "Jet... Even if it is so sudden... Can you help me join a guild...?" the buizel seemed a bit confused as he blurted out a "Huh?"

"... It's a place where pokemons train in to become explorers... I can tell you mor-" Jet nodded "Okay! I'll help you!" he said while he thought _'So, that's where exploration teams start out...'_ Sparkx was surprised at his response as he expected Jet to not know a thing about it. "R-really?" Jet smiled at him "For sure!" "Thanks!" they shook hands- or paws- and started to leave.

...Until Jet got a vision of a notebook in his mind. He told Sparkx about it and went back to where they were. He looked around for it, in the trees, in the bushes, and on rocks. He finally found it on top of a rock and saw that the cover was also grey as to the reason he didn't find it so easily. There was a pencil stuck in the spiral of the notebook and so he started to try and write on it.

**_Day 1 I was a human..._**

_Well, now I'm a pokemon. A buizel to be exact. I can't remember my past very well, so I must have amnesia too. This is just my first day as a pokemon but I've already made a friend. His name is Sparkx, but I just call him Spark because I can't really say it right ^^" He wants me to help him join a guild. A guild is where exploration teams train at to become better and real explorers. At least I know about that or else, Spark would have had a bit more time just by explaining it to me. We were about to go to a guild, but I got a vision of this notebook and went looking for it. I might as well record each day I have here when I can... And might as well draw to faces and places~_

(To see the drawing, it is on my deviantart account in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Life in Shadows folder, something is going on with me having links here ^^;_ )_


	3. Chapter 2

"Here's the guild. I still can't believe it took us a day to get here... One of the Hikarian's Guild..."

Sparkx mumbled. The two of them had just reached a guild which looked like a Typhlosion's head. "A Typhlosion's guild, huh?" Jet looked at it in awe, while Sparkx gulped. 'If it's a Typhlosion, then...' Before he could finish his thought, Jet had already started to get inside and signaling him to come. What Jet didn't saw was Sparkx's eyes turning a bit dark for a second.

Inside, there was many pokemons with different accessories all over the place. A strange four legged pokemon went down the stairs from the second floor. He seemed to be a mix of all eeveelutions yet still had a bit of an eevee's ear, neck fluff and tail. He also had a black bandanna on his front left paw.

"Who are you two? And state your business in the guild." The fused mon said. Sparkx stuttered a bit. _'I-It's Eonsen! He comes to the visitors to see if...! Need to act, **FAST!**'_ "I'm Sparkx and this is Jet, and we're here to join the guild as apprentices!" the shinx smiled and wagged his tail. The fuseon's espeon gem and eyes glowed black. After they had stop glowing, he turned his head towards the stairs. "Follow me then." Jet started to follow while Sparkx hesitated and thought _'He... didn't notice...?'_

They went upstairs and then stop at a double door with a fiery design. "Guildmaster... Open the door, please." the doors open, showing a female Typhlosion with a white bandanna on her left hand on a throne-like chair. "Welcome new members! I am Anya." she smiled at them. Jet and Sparkx were a bit speechless for a few seconds. Eonsen spoke, breaking the silence. "They want to join the guild and make a team... As you mostly know, Ms. Anya." Anya nodded. "Well, what's your team name then~? Every team has one to identify themselves!" Sparkx tried to think of one, while Jet opened his notebook and said "Shadow Surf." Sparkx flinched at the name and looked at the water type, seeing him holding out his notebook made him a bit confused.

Though Anya thought of something else when she saw the notebook. "... Excuse me, were you a human? It's just that...that notebook is for a human, isn't it?" Jet turned his head to the fire type with surprise. This time, she had a serious look on her face. He took a while to reply. "... Yeah, I was. This notebook was close to where Spark found me so I thought that it would be mine... As I also had a vision of it. I'm Jet by the way, and as I said, my friend here is Spark..s, but I call him Spark." he glanced at Sparkx, and sighed in relief as the shinx didn't notice he kinda pronounced his name wrong once again.

"... Anya, you don't think that boy is...?" Eonsen looked at Jet and then back to Anya as he spoke. The Typhlosion closed her eyes. "He might be... The prophecy..." she opened her eyes and smiled. "Your team is accepted~!" she said with glee. "-and registered too." Eonsen continued, using psychic to get a book and pencil to put in their team name. He made them put their paw prints on it and then Anya gave them purple scarves. Eonsen whispered to her a bit. "Anya, why purple...? It's close to the color of dark... And that's what we're trying to fight against." Anya sighed at the fused eon. "Their team name is 'Shadow Surf', right? Besides, it may be him."

After, a butterfree came in. "It's dinner time~!" "Time passes by so fast... C'mon boys~" all of them went out of the room, but once again, Sparkx's eyes flickered dark. They went down stairs and the pokemons they had saw when they came in went to the two and made friends with them. Well... Almost everyone.  
"Ola amigos! The name's Felix~!" the fennekin with a orange scarf came to them. Sparkx tilted his head at his first two words, but Jet seemed to understand him. "You speak Spanish... don't you, mi amigo~?" he chuckled and the fire fox laughed. "Si! Si! So you're friend doesn't know the language, eh? Poor little fellow~" Sparkx snapped a bit. "Heh, I'm Jet, his name is Spark..z, I call him Spark." the fire type smirked. Sparkx didn't had a good feeling about that smirk. "Sparkx eh? If you can call him Spark, I'll call him Sparky!" the shinx became really pissed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky~!" Jet tried to stop Sparkx, but then he used discharge and so he couldn't really do much. "SILENCE YOU TWO!" Anya's flames grew so big, it almost reached the ceilings. All three boys had their jaw drop and Felix even did a salute. "SORRY !"

Eonsen and the butterfree just sighed. The bug pokemon whispered to him "Felix has always been like that to each new member of the guild." Eonsen chuckled a bit. "Typical for that fox."

They were in their own room in the guild. Sparkx was sleeping soundly, while Jet seemed to not be able to sleep. He grabbed his notebook and pencil and sleepily wrote on it.

**_Day 2 We're *yawn* guild members now..._**

_Soo *yaaaaawn* tired... But I want... to record... my days here... We got into a guild called a Hikarian's Guild. The guild master is Anya, a Typhlosion... Next one is Eonsen, an eeveelution called Evexeon. He's mostly a fused of all eeveelutions... So many guild members... Team Name is Shadow Surf... Darkness... Draw... *yaaaaaaaaaaawn*_


	4. Chapter 3

A quiet morning inside the guild. At Team Shadow Surf's room, Sparkx was mostly awake while Jet was still sleeping. The shinx looked over at his friend and saw him moving a bit. "Jet...? Hey, Jet? Jet!" the buizel's eye's shot opened, but for him, it was for a different reason. "Ah, your finally awake! What was going on in your sleep, Jet?" the buizel kinda rubbed his eyes. "A... voice... This... why... only... normal..." he yawned. "Slept... late... last... night... Need. Sleep." the weasel instantly fell asleep. "! H-hey! Jet, we can't sleep on our- Oh whatever!" he began to drag the buizel by his tail.

And he ran into the one pokemon he didn't want to meet at the time. "PFFF- Having fun carrying your friend, Sparky~!? HAHAHAH!" Sparkx growled at Felix a bit... But someone else was more ticked off. "STOP LAUGHING AT THIS INSTANT FELIX!" they slowly turned to the direction of one grumpy Evexeon. Sparkx's mouth dropped, letting Jet's tail fall, and once again, the fire fox did a salute. "YES SIR SORRY SIR!" After a while, Eonsen calmed down and acted like it didn't happened. He turned to the shinx and his sleeping partner.

"...Thanks... Sparkx, why is Jet on the floor, asleep?" The shinx still had his eyes wide open, as Anya's anger was more of a forceful kind while Eonsen's anger was more serious and freaky to him. "H-he slept late l-last night... I j-just dragged h-him out as it i-is our first d-day with jobs..." the fuseon nodded and left them. Felix seemed to have a changed of personality when Eonsen left. "... If you want to do a job, take the job requests from the bulletin board down stairs. Since you guys are only starting, you can only choose rookie ranked missions." he explained and then helped the shinx bring Jet down with him before leaving them too.

"I wonder what's with his sudden change..." Sparkx mumbled to himself and started to look over the missions on the board. Later, Jet slowly woke up. He turned his head a bit to barely see his partner. "Oh, your awake again?" the shinx said, turning to the weasel. "Spark..." he grinned a bit and rubbed his eyes once again. "Hey, do you think we should do this mission?" Sparkx asked as he put a paper in front of Jet while he moved his hair to see the paper more clearly. "... Booooriiiing." Sparkx tilted his head. Jet stood up and looked at he papers and took one. "Let's do this one." the shinx looked at the ranking and saw it was a Normal rank mission.

"We can't do that, it's a normal rank mission and we're ju-"

"-Just rookies, yeah yeah, but Normal rank is after Rookies and if we finish this, we may get a boost."

The electric type got a bit surprised as his friend already knew about the rankings too. He had to agree with him a bit though, maybe if they could finish the mission, they would have more points and may as well already be a Normal rank team. Sparkx nodded and Jet started to read out the mission.

"Defeat Bayleef, Espeon and Umbreon in Murky Caves. They are an outlaw team so be careful. Rewards when the mission is finish are special items-"

"Special items?" Sparkx's ears perked and his eyes shined a bit.

"- and 10,000 poke..."

"10,000 POKE!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, JET!? LET'S GO ALREADY!" the shinx said as he zoomed right out of the guild.

"H-hey! Wait for me, Spark!" the buizel used aqua jet to try and quickly catch up to his pal.

The shinx seemed to have known the way to Murky caves very well. A bit too much which made Jet seem to wonder about it as Sparkx even went off the path but still was mostly heading the right way.

"Here we are!" the shinx gleefully said as they had reached the entrance. As the name said, the place was really murky inside. Jet had a bad feeling about this place, but Sparkx didn't seem to notice. "They said they would just be around the first floor even if it is for Normal rank..." Sparkx said and looked around. Both stopped at a sound of a voice.

"Well, well, well... Look at what we have here..." a female voice said.

"I can sense that they are just rookies." another female voice talked.

"Didn't they made it only for Normal ranks?" a male asked.

The first female snickered.

"Well, it's their fault if they had come for this mission... Espeon, Umbreon, finish them off already."

"Yes ma'am!"

The eeveelutions attacked. One using psybeam and psy shock while the other using dark pulse and shadow claw. They did it quickly and didn't take even a second to stop for a bit. The team didn't had much to time react when Bayleef told them to attack, they were already feeling weak and it has only been minutes since they got in. It wasn't too long before something happened... But it wasn't one of them fainting...

"Grrr... Aqua jet!" Jet got out of the eeveelutions' grasp and seemed to have also temporarily knocked them out. They didn't faint yet but the income of the attack at such close range must have been able to get them away. He landed near Bayleef and she just grinned. "Such a strong spirit you have for a rookie..."

Jet was breathing heavily, but he didn't want to fail. No, not now. "I'm not finish yet..." he growled a bit after speaking. The grass type sighed. "If that's what you want then... I've tried to give you a chance by not attacking you but oh well..." she had quickly pinned the buizel to the ground with a leaf blade. Bayleef smirked. "This is why the mission was only for Normal ranks..." his eyes widened a bit.

It was the same voice from when he was sleeping. He growled again. "Grrr... Water gun." "Wha-" the water gun pushed Bayleef away from him. And with that, he stood up and finished it. "IcE bEAm!" the last thing Bayleef saw before becoming frozen solid was her opponent getting dark.

On Sparkx's part, he quickly stood up after Jet had used aqua jet. Seeing his opponents kinda knocked out but soon to be able to fight once again, he tried to think of what to do next, until he felt something very familiar... "N-no... I can't... It's... back...!" his eyes turned black and he started to had purple sparks instead of yellow ones.

Espeon and Umbreon slowly stood and saw the shinx. Thinking it was nothing to big of a problem, Espeon approached the electric type. "Something wrong, kiddo?" he slowly turned to the feline. "... Who are you staring at?" she tilted his head a bit. "You of course, who else? Are you really stupid?" she snickered a bit. The shinx didn't responded. He only spoke after grinning.

"SHaDoW BLaST!"

"W-what the-"

The psychic type was thrown away and stopped when she hit a stalactite. "Ah! Espeon!" Umbreon widened his eyes. Was this really the same shinx that they were close to beating before? He seemed stronger... Like they had not done any damage on him at all! The dark type turned to Sparkx. "I'll get you for doing that!" The shinx chuckled. "Why? Are you Espeon's boyfriend? Espeon and Umbreon, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Umbreon got ticked and ran straight towards the electric type. Sparkx smirked as he dodged him, used iron tail on him, and also used charge beam. Umbreon ended up like Espeon.

"EhEhEh... ... ... Arg... What... What happened... !" Sparkx's eyes went back to normal and the purple sparks went away. He looked around to see the eeveelutions fainted. "... It...actually...helped...!" he turned to his partner and saw the buizel unconscious. He went to him and nudged him a bit. "Hey, Jet...! Wake up already, you bloody wanker...!" Jet opened his eyes and mostly sat for a while. "My... head hurts..." the weasel said as he rubs his head a bit. Sparkx looked around to see where Bayleef was and was surprised to see that a few inches away, Bayleef was there in ice. "HOLY ARCEUS! Jet, did you froze Bayleef!?" the buizel seemed a bit surprised. He thought about it for a while and then nodded. "I remember using ice beam... Then, I guess I just loss consciousness." Sparkx was surprised by that.

Later, they had mostly carried the outlaw team to the police force members who were close enough and went back to the guild with one of the police following to confirm the completion of the mission. "Guildmaster Anya! We finished our first mission!" the two said at the same time as they opened the door of the guildmaster's room. "Oh? Which mission was it? I need to know to give you the rewards." the two smiled at each other a bit. The officer who was a porygon-z came in. "They finished the mission to beat the outlaw team Bayleef, Espeon and Umbreon." the fire type was surprised. "T-that was a normal rank mission! H-how did... Well! You two are very extraordinary! Completing a normal rank mission even if you guys are just rookies...! I'll go get the rewards, and once again, congratulations Team Shadow Surf! For that, you are now a Normal Rank team!" the Typhlosion happily said and the two kinda high-five each other.

-  
"Good night, Jet!" Sparkx said before laying down on his bed. They were both still a bit energetic, but the shinx wasn't as awake as Jet. He smiled at his partner and once again grabbed his note book and pencil. He noticed his writing already getting better and he chuckled a bit.

**_Day 3 Mission Success!_**

_Heheh! Today was probably such a tense and exciting day! Well, first I was mostly just sleepy from staying up late last night so Spark had to drag me out and went ahead to the job board as what he told me. I kinda got him to do a normal rank mission even if we were rookies as it did had such high reward money. We went to this place called Murky Caves to do the mission. To be honest, it seemed as if Sparkx has been there a couple of times already as he seemed to know the place very well. The ones we had to defeat when we got to the caves were Bayleef, Espeon and Umbreon. Now... For our battle... I couldn't really remember much other than getting hurt a lot of times and using an aqua jet and an ice beam... All me and Sparkx cared about right now was that we were able to finish the mission. At dinner, we also told that to our friends~ And... Felix has been acting a bit different. He isn't as cheerful as when we first saw him... And now I kinda know why but..._

_A promise is a promise._

_And~~~ here I go drawing again!_


	5. Chapter 4

It was still night, the team was still sleeping. Jet had hos notebook hidden this time as after he finished drawing, he added something else to the back of the page and he didn't want others to find it. The buizel was moving a bit again in his sleep. His dream seemed to have a dark feeling.

**... ... ...J..e..t...? Is..it..you? Can y..ou hea..r me!? ** A voice said. It was a deep male's voice.

_Who are you...? Why does it feel dark...? _ Jet replied after getting the sentence connected.

**S-sorry but this was the only way I could talk to you right now... I don't have much time, after my time to be able to speak to you, you would... Gah! Sorry for this, Jet!**

It turned into a nightmare... Jet was in it with Sparkx, being attacked by the guild for some reason. But there was another figure, but it wasn't attacking. It had green hair and legs, white face, skirt and body and red 'horns'. It seemed like a female and she looked worried. Before he woke up, he heard the unknown person yell his name.

**"JET!"**

"Wake up already, Jet!"

Once again, his eyes shot open and he instantly sat down. Sparkx was next to him and he jumped back when he saw his friend move quickly. The buizel looked around and just sighed when he found out he wasn't in a dream anymore. "Hey, what's with the worried look, Jet?" the shinx asked him after seeing that Jet had calmed down. "I was just... In a nightmare..." he scratched his head a bit. "I'm sure someone was talking... Before the nightmare... Trying to tell me something..." Jet explained and Sparkx just tilted his friend in confusion. "Ah well, if you're not as sleepy like yesterday, let's go do another job!" the electric type suggested and Jet nodded and stood up.

This time, a ralts was near the board with a pikachu. "Ralia! Michael! Nice to see you guys again!" Jet exclaimed with glee. The two turned to the team. "Kamusta kayo, Jet? Sparkx?" the ralts said. The two stared at her for a while and the pikachu sighed. "Ralia , in english, please?" Michael said and she nodded. "How are you two? And we've heard the news, normal rank already, hm~?" she added. Sparkx smiled. "Yeah! How 'bout you two?" the shinx replied. "Heh, not as much of an improvement like you guys but we got some nice rewards! Different from our usual prizes." the pikachu signaled Ralia to show it to them and she did by using psychic. The first was just mostly little bags of money, and Sparkx was surprised that they said it was a bit higher than their other jobs but their past reward moneys still higher than their first mission. The second was... "... This... looks... familiar..." it was a white to green feather. Ralia tilted her head and let Jet looked at it up close. When she placed it on his hand, it turned the green to purple for a second.

Once again, he heard a voice. **A-ah! I didn't expect you to get this! Jet, is it really you...!?** it was a female's voice this time. He looked around and wondered who was talking. "Di...Did you guys hear that...?" the other three shook their heads. **...? OH! That's right... You lost your memories... Oh sorry for not being able to tell you much but I have to go! **and it was mostly silence. Jet was just staring at the feather and after a while, he kinda snapped his fingers. "I remember what this is now...! It's called a lunar wing, coming from the legendary pokemon that brings dreams to others, human or pokemon." the buizel explained. Michael and Ralia were amazed by Jet's knowledge, while Sparkx wasn't all that surprised. He was amazed enough that he knew more about the guild even if he hasn't been to one, it was no surprised that his friend would know that too.

The two left after a while, leaving Team Shadow Surf to let them choose a new job. "Hey Spark... What's that board over there?" Sparkx looked at where Jet pointed, and it was an outlaw notice board. "It's a board of wanted outlaws that the police had sent to the guild... It might be a bit harder than the first time... Then again, sometimes they work alone." he explained. Jet looked over some of them and stopped at the sight of a female weavile with a purple gem. "... She... looks... familiar..." a bunch of pictures of his past memories appeared... But he didn't really understand what was happening. "Remembering things, huh?" the shinx asked and Jet nodded. Sparkx looked over the description and took it. "Let's do this mission already!" Once again, he zoomed away. "SPARK! This is not even like our last prize money!" Jet said as he tried to catch up with his team mate once again.

They didn't knew that someone was watching them... "Another team!? I'm getting tired of this... I'll really teach them this time! ... And they might finally stop posting my wanted poster..." a weavile with the purple gem instead of a yellow one said and she left quickly.

Jet caught up to Sparkx and he noticed once again that he knew the way to the place too well. "S-Spark, what is this place...?" he asked, looking at the forest right in front of them. "Misty Forest. Others would say it's Foggy Forest, but Misty seems to fit better for it." the shinx said, continuing into the forest. "They said that the outlaw has recently been on the first floor too! Aren't we so lucky?" Sparkx kinda joked at the end. "I wonder why..." Jet replied as he looked around. He snapped at the sound of someone running. "And there she is!" the shinx shouted and as he said, the weavile was in front of them. She seemed a bit furious. "Multiple teams have been after me... When will they ever learn!? Maybe you guys will help... In my way!" she attacked them with shadow claws. Jet quickly dodged while Sparkx got hit. Jet used water gun and then Sparkx used thunder.

The buizel's eyes seemed to narrow a bit as they continued fighting. Her fighting style was very familiar... And she was very quick on her feet. For most of the fight, it was actually Jet fighting with the outlaw while Sparkx helped just a bit.  
Words echoed in his head at one point.

_**""You may be a bit weak on power, but with your speed... We have to focus on that, it is your true strength!""**_  
_  
'Isn't that my voice...? Even if I sounded younger... Who was I...'  
_Jet snapped out of thought and she had attacked him with metal claw_.  
_"... Using the time while I was in thought to strike..." he mumbled, but she was able to hear him. "E-eh...?" the weavile shook her head and tried to focus on attacking. But Jet started to say more things. "No one I've seen so far has been this fast... And you only let sound come out from your movements when you want to... Like earlier... I heard you running... You wanted to let us know you were coming... weren't you?" the water type smirked a bit. She froze. Those lines were somewhat familiar to her.  
"... I have to make sure... The wanted post didn't had your name on it..." Jet said, showing the paper. He placed it down.

"... It is you... Right, Lea?"

The weavile widened her eyes. Sparkx went to Jet's side and was mostly wondering what was going on. "H... How did you k-know my name...?" Lea stepped back a bit. Jet sighed. "Calm down Lea, don't be afraid of me... Please, we used to be friends... While I was still... A human." She snapped as she heard him say that. "It... No...way... Jet...!?" the weavile's eyes started to water. The buizel nodded. "It's... It's been too long!" she cried. Lea hugged Jet tightly. "Heheh, nice to see you again too~"

After a while, they were on their way back. This time, Lea didn't seem mad at all, she was actually happy. Sparkx asked many questions about how they met and how they part ways. So Jet kinda told him. "I found Lea being attacked by other pokemons... Couldn't do anything else other than to help her. After that, I was letting her go... But she stayed with me. Lea became my pokemon and I trained her to work on her speed as she had been quick on her feet but lacking power. It was only because I knew a day when I turn into a pokemon would come... That I released Lea." he had a blank look on his face as he said it. Lea was quiet through the whole thing.

They were close to town. When others saw Lea, they were a bit aggressive. But Jet protected her. "She's not bad! Just misunderstood! Why does everybody make quick assumptions on things like this!? Not all sneasels or weaviles are bad! There are other pokemon who turned bad too, not only them!" his eyes turned dark for a while, Light noticed it.  
_'H-he has it too!? B-but it's like he doesn't n-notice it...'  
_Lea held Jet's shoulder. "J-Jet... Just take me to the police before this gets worse..." he snapped. "I can't do that...!" Lea sighed. "You need to anyways, you can't get the reward without turning me in, hm...?" Jet's expression sadden, but he nodded and they took her to the police.

Once again, they had a police member with them on the way back to the guild. The same thing with Anya giving them the reward. But she noticed how unhappy Jet looked. She asked and Light mostly explained it for him. Anya tried to cheer him up but Jet's expression didn't change... Until at Dinner while talking with Felix. "Oh no... That is sad, mi amigo..." the fennekin said. The buizel wasn't eating at all and just talked to his fox friend. "Lea... She was helpless before... I just... wanted to help... Until now..." Jet said, staring into nothingness. "...Mi amigo... At least...you still get to see her... A diferencia de mí ..." the buizel snapped a bit and turned to Felix. The fox had almost the some blank expression as him.

Jet left dinner early after eating just one apple. He sighed as he grabbed his notebook and pencil.

_Day 4 Strange things happening..._

From someone talking to me in my sleep before getting a nightmare to someone else talking to me after I held the lunar wing. I'm pretty sure I know those two... But amnesia is still there. We took a "real" outlaw mission this time. It was to get a weavile... But when we were fighting with her, I remembered she was one of the pokemons that I trained and cared so much for... Lea. She's pretty much normal looking other than the fact that her gem is purple instead of gold. She was so angry at first... But after knowing it was me, she was mostly happy... But she still had to go to the police... And she did it for our job too...

I only have one question though...

Who was the person or pokemon I saw in my nightmare...?


	6. Chapter 5

**... J-Jet...? Can you hear me...? **The same male voice as last night was heard. Jet kinda smirked. Everything was a bit clearer than last time, but he still couldn't really see who was the one he was talking to. _Yeah, I can hear you._ he replied. Jet could make out a black ghost looking figure. It seemed to have white hair and a red collar. **... You probably don't remember me... I can't say my name, not yet. **the stranger said. The buizel sighed, as he wanted to know his connection to the person he was speaking with. _Okay then... Can you at least tell me... Did I knew that I would turn into a pokemon? I met Lea the weavile... And I said that I knew this would be coming... _the water type hesitated a bit._ I... just bluffed a bit. Since I still have amnesia and all. _Jet explained. His companion was quiet for a bit. **... Aren't you suppose to have... a nightmare by now...? **the stranger asked and the buizel got a bit disappointed once again as he didn't answered him, but he still replied. _Well, I did remember that the lunar wing can stop nightmares... And a new friend had it, so I borrowed it. Oh and, do you know who was that female when I held the wing? _he asked. **Yes... If I'm thinking about the right person... But I won't tell her name either. You will find out... Eventually. **he said as Jet faintly heard Sparkx's voice. **We'll talk another time... It's time for you to wake up.** and with that, everything went black.

**"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" **

Sparkx yelled as he shocked his friend. Felix, Micheal and Ralia got to the room to see why the shinx was yelling. Jet woke up with the shocking pain and punched Sparkx like on instinct. The lion cub hit the wall and became a bit dizzy. "Don't. Do. That. Again!" the buizel said as his eyes flickered darker for a second. The three pokemons on the sideline went over to make sure their friends were alright. Ralia went to Jet while the boys went to Sparkx.

Jet looked at Ralia and grinned. "... Thanks for giving me the Lunar Wing... I got through without a nightmare." the ralts smiled. "Though... Why did Sparkx had a hard time to wake you up?" she asked as she healed him a bit. "Talked with someone I think I knew... But it still worked like how I wanted it to be... kinda." the buizel turned to his partner who Felix was mostly carrying. "... A few moments later, he was suddenly fainted. Eh, you guys need to see and know the town better anyways. Mi amigo, could Ralia be with us while we're out?" the fennekin asked Micheal. "Sure, dude. We aren't planning on doing any missions today anyways." the pikachu replied and they three, well, four went out.

A few feet away from the guild, there was a town. There are about ten buildings in the place. Felix stopped at the entrance, just in time when Ralia finished trying to heal Sparkx and he already got up, surprised that they were outside. "Welcome to Pacifico Town you two!" the fennekin exclaimed. Sparkx seemed a bit familiar with the place, while Jet already headed somewhere. "G-gah! Jet, don't leave without us!" Sparkx yelled as he ran after him, with Felix and Ralia behind. They saw the buizel stop in front of a building that was a bit colorful yet a bit plain. "-you would be here! You loved these colors!" they heard Jet said to an absol. "J-Jet, that was years ago while you still had your watercolors out-of-place... And besides, the colors are just so the kids would be feeling well while they're here." the dark pokemon said and chuckled a bit, tilting his head to the side. "...! Hey Jet! Is that absol another of your past pokemons?" Sparkx asked as they got close to him and Ralia and Felix got confused a bit. "Yeah! This is Hika... Eeehhh..." the buizel kinda sweat drop at saying the name and turned to his old friend, who seemed to had a darkened expression. "... You can call me that... Just don't make fun of it..." the absol said and Jet chuckled a bit. "Er... I named him Hika because I uh... Thought he was... a girl..." the water type said, slowly moving away from Hika.

". . . . . O-okay, mi amigo...~" Felix said, trying his best not to even let a chuckle out as it was too funny for him. "Parang cute naman eh. Wala lang iyon, Hika~" Ralia said in a different language again... "... Salamat, Raly~" Hika replied. Jet sighed in relief that Hika didn't rage. "So you're the owner of the daycare, huh?" he asked and the absol nodded. "So that I could kinda sense if any of the kids are in danger... It's still hard though as others don't trust dark types well..." he answered, a bit sad at the last part. The buizel had an angered expression for a while but calmed down. "... Come on now. If you guys are finish talking, we need to show you two to the rest of town, right mi amiga?" Felix said and the ralts nodded.

They waved goodbye to the dark pokemon and went to a building that was a bit strange with all the ore-like decorations. A sableye showed up. "Welcome to my bank, heheheh!" he said to them. "... Is he saying the truth or is this really a bank? Because the building doesn't seem like it..." Jet asked and Sparkx sighed. "Yes it is... And Sable really does protect the money from thieves... And those who _might _be impersonating others... If he actually knows which is right..." the shinx said and the ghost became a bit furious. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB, KID! HEHEHEH!" Sable said while Jet grins. "I might like this guy... Oh! Can we make an account?" the water type said and Sparkx remembered that they had lots of money from their two missions already. "Y-yeah! We're part of the Hikarians' guild and we have lots of money to save! Can we please have an account!?" he exclaimed to the sableye and at the sound of 'lots of money', he grin and made their account and then accepted the money given.

"Where next to, Felix?" Jet asked as they left the bank. "Mm... We COULD go to the dojo next... Or the storage... Or the market... Or-" Ralia closed his mouth. "You're not giving them the answer... Let's go to Ms. Sasha's Friendship Gifts shop." the ralts said and they went to a sort of building that inside was full of presents and it was full of ribbon decorations. A lopunny came to them with some presents and the likes. "Hello hello hello fellow pokemons~!" she said as she twirled about. "I'm Sasha, welcome to my shop~! I sell gifts and presents that can be used to make friends with wild pokemons easier!" the lopunny explained. "And if you want areas for your new friends, go over to my friend's, Iggy's, shop over there~" Sasha said as she pointed to the shop across from where she was and a Wigglytuff was seen. Sasha waved to the Wigglytuff, and she waved back. After some explaining on how Friendship Gifts and Friend Areas work, they went to the Storage.

At the Storage place, a Zororak was there and looked like he was organizing the items in it. "Mr. Jonas! I'm here with two new friends of mine!" Felix exclaimed, trying to get the dark type's attention. He turned around and grinned at the fennekin. "Good morning, Felix... How are you doing with my son in your team? And... Hello..." Jonas said. "Lucian is a gran sociospan class=""!/span And these two, like I said, are my new amigos. This is Jet and this is Sparkx. Mi amigos, this is Mr. Jonas. He's the one mostly running the storage mostly every team uses. And he's the father of my team partner. You can mostly see Lucian either with me or just doing some sort of things at the guild. Lucian's a zoroark by the way, like his dad." The fire fox explained. Jet thought about the ones they had seen so far. Three out of five were dark types. Maybe the rest aren't dark types, but with what Hika said about the locals not trusting them all that much, why were these three dark types running major jobs? Hika was taking care of children who may become explorers or helpers or anything. As they said, children are the future. He even takes care of orphans who had lost their home. Sable keeps all of the teams' money safe. Even if he would make a few mistakes, he was only doing it to protect it. Jonas keeps the teams' items which was even more valuable than money when they would go on dungeons unless there's some shop in it. The buizel snapped out of thought as Sparkx had nudged him a bit. "Jet, I've gave Mr. Jonas some items for our new storage. Felix and Ralia said that there's still more places in the town so c'mon!" the shinx said and so, they went to where they saw the two talking to a lucario.

"-Look, he may still be alive. Your so- A-ah! You two had finally come to join us. This is Mr. Williams... Most people call him Will. He's the owner of the dojo here." Ralia explained. Jet was silent. "... Hey, Jet? You okay?" Sparkx nudged him again. "... What is it about... Mr. Will's son?" the aura pokemon got surprised. "I kinda just figured it out when I heard... We can just talk about this another time, if you don't want to... Oh, and I forgot about introducing ourselves-" the buizel got interrupted by Will. "Yes, you are Jet and your partner is Sparkx, I know... And sorry, but I don't want to talk about my son to pokemons that I've just met. Maybe after a few days... Or weeks... Months..." the lucario stares into space for a few seconds before continuing "Now... About the dojo, you can enter different kinds of dungeons based on types. Either you go through the dungeons... Or have a training session or a friendly battle with me." Williams finished. Sparkx nodded, and so did Jet after a few seconds. He was still thinking about why they were talking about the lucario's son, but he pushed that thought away for now. "You should go to Cindy's Market now... It's the cinccino shaped building." The aura pokemon said and they left.

"Ms. Cindy is right over there~" Ralia said with glee. Felix sighed a bit. "Chicas... They really do love these markets, hm, mi amigo?" the fennekin told the two. "I guess..." Sparkx replied. It took a while for Jet to reply though. _('Oh oh, I want that! Ah! I want this! Arg! It's so hard to choose!' 'And you should choose one, 'cause I can only afford so little, for Arceus's sake!')_ A scene played in his mind. Though it was only voices, no flashbacks. "... Yeah, they certainly do." Jet finally replied. They soon found Ralia looking through most of the accessories, and some berries, but mostly accessories. The cinccino from the other side of the counter just giggled a bit. "Don't you think it's too soon for an accessory change, m'dear~?" she said. The ralts instantly shook her head. "Ugh... Sorry about her... Ms. Cindy, we're actually here just because we're kinda giving a tour to our two new friends." the fire fox said as he pointed to Jet and Sparkx. "The buizel is Jet, while the shinx is Sparkx. They're new recruits of the guild. And really, Ralia, you had your scarf changed just a week ago! It IS too soon for another change!" Felix explained. The normal type just giggled. "Oh, it's okay, Felix. Don't get mad~ And welcome to my 'mini' market~ I sell accessories, TMs and HMs, some berries, gummies and some apples. Also a few other items." she said as she showed them some of the things she was selling. "Okay..." Sparkx said, a bit confused at the TMs and HMs though. Jet was kinda looking at the gummies. "Blue gummies... Yellow gummies... Can I have one each?" the buizel said and Cindy nodded. He gave her some money and she gave him a blue gummi and a yellow gummi. "Okay amigos, let's go to Spinda's Cafe, as you did buy gummies. C'mon now, Ralia!" the fennec fox pulled the psychic type by her scarf as she was still looking over the accessories.

After a while, they were finally able to get to the cafe. Ralia teleported away and then came back with a gold gummi and a red gummi. Sparkx asked why didn't Ralia just teleported them while the tour and Felix answered that if they would come back to the town, they wouldn't need a guide anymore. "Aha! Are you guys costumers?" a spinda said while already having a tray of drinks and snacks on hand. "Yes, Spinda. Gummi shakes please! All four of us have one for our own type." Ralia explained and Spinda nodded, grabbing the four gummies and went away. "Let's sit down over there while waiting, hm?" Felix suggested as he pointed to an empty table. "... What are gummi shakes? I've only tasted gummies...while Jet has probably tasted neither as we just usually eat apples and berries at the guild..." Sparkx asked and Ralia explained to them about it, though wondered a bit why would Jet not know about a gummi's taste. "... I was a human. A pokemon trainer to be exact. I've already told Felix... I forgot to tell you and Micheal... Also, I'm only going to inform those that I would consider friends about me being a human that turned into a pokemon. And so, humans don't really eat gummies so there's your real answer." the buizel explained. The ralts took a few seconds before nodding. "Here's your shakes!" Spinda said, placing a tray with four gummi shakes on it. Felix and Ralia grabbed theirs and started to drink it. Felix was clearly loving the shake as his tail was wagging very fast. Sparkx grabbed his and took a sip. "Mmm, it's yummy!" he exclaimed as he took another sip. Jet became curious and tasted the shake. "..." the buizel wasn't saying a word. "Uhhh... Jet... Are you okay...?" Sparkx asked. "... This. Is. The. Best. Drink. EVER!" he yelled as he continued to drink it very quickly. Felix perked up. "Mi amigo! Don't drink it that fast!" he said with worry. "Eh-? Ack! B-brain fre-freeze..!" Jet shivered and slowly placed the shake down. "Now, if you like it, then you would want to drink it slowly, to not get another brain freeze and also be able to taste it for a longer time than just within seconds and it's already gone." the fire type explained and Jet seemed to sweat drop a bit while still shivering a bit. "That's what you get for being a water type then drinking cold beverages." Sparkx said with a smirk.

They went out afterwards and the two tour guides looked in different directions but both sighed. "Mr. Xatu's out." Ralia told Felix. "Gulpin too. I guess they aren't open around these days or they took some time off." the fennekin replied. "Well, I saw where you two looked at-" Sparkx interrupted Jet "And I know those places at least-" Jet sighed a bit before speaking again "So we could just check those out when we have time later on." the buizel finished. "Oh, well, that's the end of our tour then! Just in time for dinner too!" Ralia exclaimed and the water type groaned. "I forgot about dinner... B-but I'm full from the shake..." he mumbled a bit and the shinx snickered. "You guys should have shown us the cafe first... Well, just bare with it, Jet!" the electric type said to his friend as he patted his back. "... You don't want me to hit you in the face again, do you?" when they turned to the buizel, only Felix caught sight of his eyes really turning black. It turned normal when the other two turned to the buizel though. "... He... calmed... down... How... can he...?" the fire type mumbled to himself as they went back.

-

"Hey guys, can anyone explain to me why is Jet mostly talking to Felix? It's only our 5th day here and it's like those two are childhood friends." Sparkx asked as he thought to himself that he and Felix went off a bad start with the fennekin calling him Sparky. "Well... I've just been hearing that Felix actually came to the guild because of the darkness that's taking over..." a buneary said with both of her ears extended to the floor. "Bonny! He might hear us and give us that look...!" a snorunt next to her said. "What look? What are you girls talking about?" the shinx asked as he tilted his head. He turned to Felix, who was glancing at them with a very very stern look on his face. The electric type quickly turned back to the ones he was talking to. "... I see... That look reminds me of that bloody time we got Anya mad and the other time when he was laughing too loud that Eonsen came up with a scary look... Now... Any extra details I could get about his reason for joining because of the darkness...?" he asked once again. Lusion sighed. "So you guys met Mr. Will, right? Well, it's like him and his son... Only it's with Feli's brother. That's all I'm going to say." the zoroark explained and Sparkx nodded.  
_((''... Spark, I think Will's son is missing.'' ``Why would you think that?`` ''Do I really have better hearing than you? I heard them say 'he may still be alive' and what else would you think? There wasn't any riolu near anyways.'' ``Maybe inside the dojo and sick?`` ''That doesn't make sense.''))_  
The shinx glanced at the buizel and fennekin once more. ('So... Felix's brother is missing? And it has something to do with the darkness...? Well... I did see that Jet had some darkness on him... I guess it could be...') He snapped out of thought as the fennekin left the dinning table. "And there goes my partner. C'ya folks!" the illusion wolf said before leaving as well. Sparkx hesistated a bit before starting to leave and Jet followed.

-  
The buizel yawned a bit as he went to get his notebook. He glanced over his shoulder to see his partner sleeping. Jet grabbed the pencil, opened the notebook and started writing.

_Day 5 Tour around Pacifico town_

Before I talk about the tour, once again, someone contacted me through my dreams and since I thought of borrowing Ralia's Lunar Wing, I didn't get any nightmares. Though I still don't know who's talking to me, or who was that other voice when I first held the wing. And since Spark ended up shocking me awake, I , by instinct, punched him out cold and our friends were there. Eheheh...

NOW, Felix asked Micheal if Ralia would come along to give us a tour around town. He said yes and so, it was the four of us.

Now, the town has ten places. A dojo, Market, Friendship gift shop, Friend area shop, daycare, bank, storage, mini-market and two buildings I don't know. Another past pokemon of mine was there too! Hika the absol! And... Hika is a male, I thought he was a girl when I named him... Oh and, I LOVE GUMMI SHAKES! They're the best things I've ever tasted! Though it gives you brain freeze if you drink too fast ^

Oh and... I heard Sparkx was informed about Felix... Yeah, he did join the guild because of his brother... And darkness... But that's not exactly why we can relate to one another...


End file.
